


My Evil Twin

by narijeminie



Series: Dark Writing Series [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Dark Character, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Manipulative Relationship, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie
Summary: Feanor was special, everyone knew that but there was someone in Feanor’s life who loved him and would always be with him. Those who keep him away or those who hurt him will suffer. She will make sure.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Original Female Character(s), Fëanor | Curufinwë & Sons of Fëanor, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: Dark Writing Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Miriel was holding her belly, smiling when she felt a kick; while Finwe was busy with council meetings, she busied herself with weaving.

“It is close now, my loves. I will see you,” Miriel said.

She continued weaving; When she gave birth, she felt herself weaken.

“A son, your majesty,” The midwife said.

Miriel opened her arms and held the babe;

“Feanaro, his name will be Feanaro,” Miriel kissed Feanaro’s head and perceived a presence close to Feanaro. She smiled;

“Take care of your brother, Silmaril.” Miriel whispered, holding Feanaro close.

When Feanaro was a toddler, he spoke about his “sister”, worrying Finwe though Miriel, who was already bedridden, indulged Feanaro.

“Amme, how come nobody can see her?” Feanaro asked.

“They do not feel her presence, my love, but I know your sister will always be with you; am I right, my dear?” Miriel asked.

Feanaro looked beside him, at a girl with long flowing locks that capture the lights of the trees. To Feanaro, she was the most beautiful being he has ever seen aside from his mother.

“Yes amme, I will take care of my beloved brother,” The girl said, embracing Feanaro who let her warm embrace comfort him.

“One day, you will show them your sister’s beauty. You will do what I could not, my love. They cannot keep you apart. You must be together. Promise me you will never be apart,” Miriel said.

The two nodded;

“We promise, amme,” Miriel opened her arms and embraced Feanaro and his sister.

When the nurse entered, she saw Miriel, sleeping; in one arm, she held Feanaro who was clutching something. Her other arm was curved, seemingly embracing something though nothing was there.

When Miriel was brought to the gardens, Feanaro was crying in his room.

“Atar does not want us to be there,” Feanaro said.

“He keeps us away from her; do not worry, beloved. I am here. I promised amme I will take care of you and I will,”

“You will not leave me?” Feanaro asked.

“Nay…do not forget what amme said, they do not understand us. This is our secret with amme. We will always be together, nothing and no one will keep us apart. No one will take you away from me, beloved.” The girl said, wrapping her arms around Feanaro.

Feanaro nodded;

While Feanaro learned crafts from Mahtan and Aule, his sister learned alongside him. Since she did not have a corporeal body, she was able to learn alongside the maiar and observe the Ainur without them noticing her. One day, she felt her brother in pain. She returned to him and saw him crying alone in his room. She enveloped him in her embrace.

“Sister; atar is going to marry again. What about amme?” Feanaro asked.

“Atar has abandoned us. He abandoned amme. He is weak and worthless. Do not think of him anymore, brother. Unlike him, I will never leave you. I kept my promise and I will never break it.” She said.

“But…he said he loves me,” Feanaro said.

“He is only saying that to manipulate you. Continue learning your crafts, brother. You are close, I can taste it. Amme has foreseen that you will give me the body I most crave. We will be together. Everyone will see me, and I will never let them forget what they have done to us. They will suffer for hurting us,”

Feanaro nodded;

“They will suffer,” Feanaro said, looking into the eyes of his sister who smiled at him.

“Very good,”


	2. Chapter 2

Finwe and Indis were in their room, ready to fall asleep;

“Tomorrow will be our wedding, my lord; are you excited?” Indis asked.

“Yes, I am, my love.” Finwe said, kissing Indis’s head.

They fell asleep;

“Brother, time to sleep,”

Feanaro sighed and lied down on the bed;

“I do not want atar to remarry; it should only be amme,” Feanaro said.

“Yes, it should only be amme; do not worry, beloved. We will get amme back through whatever means necessary. Now, go to sleep, beloved. I will watch over you,”

“You are the only one I can trust, sister,” Feanaro said, falling asleep.

She watched the sleeping Feanaro, kissing his lips and embracing him. She smiled and vanished;

Finwe was having a bad dream; he woke up and screamed when he saw an orc sleeping beside him on the bed. He looked around for a weapon when he could not find any. He saw the orc move and before the orc could awaken, he attacked, strangling the orc that tried to fight back. He suddenly saw the orc with blue eyes and golden hair. He slowly released the orc and saw that instead of an orc in his bed, it was Indis; he saw her life leave before his eyes. He jumped out of his bed and looked at his hands and screamed; He saw his servants enter the room when they heard his scream. He then saw Feanaro enter after the servants, approaching him.

“Atar? What happened? Are you all right?” Feanaro asked, looking at Finwe who looked scared and lost.

Feanaro embraced him and they heard a scream from the door. They saw Ingwe;

“NO! How could you?! How could you?!” Ingwe shouted, storming towards Finwe but was stopped by the servants.

Eonwe appeared and captured Finwe;

“Wait! Atar! Where are you taking him?!” Feanaro shouted, grabbing onto Finwe.

“We are taking him to the Mahanaxar to be judged by the Valar,” Eonwe said.

“It will be all right, Curufinwe; please,” Finwe nodded to one of his servants who took hold of Feanaro.

Feanaro entered his room and saw his sister, waiting for him. She stood up and embraced Feanaro;

“You did it,” Feanaro said.

“Yes, beloved. She deserves it; someone like her does not deserve to live; she is a usurper.”

“I know that, sister…atar is called to the Mahanaxar to be judged,” Feanaro said.

“He failed us; he will be punished;”

Feanaro looked sad;

“Yes, you must keep that way, beloved. You must keep up the act,”

“I know that, sister. They will not get anything from me,” Feanaro said.

Feanaro was called to attend the trial of Finwe in the Mahanaxar. Feanaro saw Finwe in cuffs; he looked at the Valar with tears in his eyes.

“Finwe, you strangled Indis of the Vanyar, do you deny this?” Manwe asked.

“I do not; I did it. I had a bad dream of an orc, sleeping beside me on the bed. I had to kill that monster; when I came to, her fëa was gone,” Finwe said.

The Valar looked at each other; everyone looked at Irmo who looked at them;

“I did not send such dreams,” Irmo said.

“Call Indis,”

Indis appeared before them and Feanaro heard the royalty of the Vanyar crying when they saw Indis.

“Indis, we need to ask you a few questions, please answer them truthfully,” Manwe said.

Indis glanced at Finwe who had his head bowed;

“Yes, my lord,” Indis said.

“You were sleeping in your bed, yes?” Manwe asked.

“Yes, my lord;”

“We were sleeping; I awoke when I felt hands around my neck. I tried to remove the hands off my neck but it was too heavy. When I looked up, I saw silver eyes, glaring at me. I would know those eyes for they always glared at me,” Indis said, looking up at Feanaro.

“How dare you?!” Finwe shouted, looking at Indis angrily.

“Are you saying that it was not Finwe in the room?” Manwe asked.

“It was not him, my lord,” Indis said.

“How dare you blame my son?! It was I! I killed you! I was the one who strangled you, I felt my hands around your neck, and I saw your fëa leave your hröa! Do you hate him that much that you would pin the accusation on my innocent son?!” Finwe asked angrily.

Indis cried as she looked at Finwe;

“He has use after all,”

Feanaro looked at Finwe who was looking at Indis angrily.

They called the servant who first responded to Finwe’s scream;

“The only ones in the room were Lady Indis and King Finwe, my lords. She was already dead when we arrived and we were about to bring her out when the prince entered the room.”

“Finwe, for the murder of Indis of the Vanyar, you are to be imprisoned in the Halls of Mandos indeterminately.” Manwe pronounced.

“So be it,” Finwe said.

Before Finwe was brought to the Halls of Mandos by Eonwe, Indis asked Eonwe for a chance to speak with Finwe. Eonwe agreed;

“Why, my lord? I thought you love me,” Indis said.

Finwe looked at her coldly;

“I love my son more than you, liar. How dare you blame my son?” Finwe asked.

Indis slapped Finwe;

“And I thought you loved me! You said you were excited to marry me,”

“Because I will have what I want! I will have the children I crave the most. I only chose you because you readily threw yourself at me. You think Eru led you to me? I know you followed me and tried to entice me but you will never compare to Miriel and you will never be first in my heart, Curufinwe will always be first,” Finwe said.

“Come along, Finwe,” Eonwe pulled Finwe but before he could leave, he saw Feanaro standing outside the Ring of Doom.

“He has done well and I thought he was worthless,"

Feanaro looked at his father sadly as the royal family of the Vanyar looked vindicated.

“Do not worry, beloved. He knows what he is doing. He has given us a chance to reunite with amme,”

Feanaro was about to look to the side but his sister pushed his face to look down.

“They are watching you, beloved; they do not believe that Finwe can do something like that when he is one of their favorites so they look to you because they think you are marred; that is how they think but they are wrong; you are perfect, beloved. You are special.”

Feanaro went down to speak with his atar. He saw Finwe ask Eonwe for him to be able to speak with Feanaro.

“I think I will be imprisoned for a long time, my son,” Finwe said.

Feanaro embraced Finwe;

“I will protect you with everything I have,” Finwe said, kissing Feanaro’s head.

Feanaro looked up at Finwe;

“Atar, I did nothing,” Feanaro said.

“I know, my son but they blame you and they want to find someone to blame instead of me and I will not let them. I love you, my son,” Finwe said as Eonwe pulled him away.

Feanaro watched them go;

The Valar were discussing what happened; they did not want to blame Irmo about the dreams Finwe had, justifying that it must be the result of the marring that was present in Feanaro. They decided that they need to watch over Feanaro.

“He needs a parent; we need to ask Miriel for her return,” Nienna said.

“She has already chosen not to return,” Vaire said.

“This is a different circumstance, sister,” Nienna said.

Everyone looked at Namo;

“Let Miriel Therinde be reembodied,”

Feanaro was in his forge, working on something to pass the time.

“Brother, someone is coming,”

Feanaro looked up and saw a silver-haired woman standing in front of him.

“AMME!”

The twins ran and embraced their mother.

“What took you so long, amme? Why did you say you agree?” Feanaro asked.

“I needed time, my loves. It was necessary; you did well, my loves.” Miriel embraced them.

“Now, we can do what we discussed, starting with Feanaro being the High King of the Noldor,” Miriel said, looking at Feanaro who nodded;

“I will do what I must, amme; I will not fail you,” Feanaro said.

“I know you will not, you are our special boy;” Miriel embraced Feanaro as his sister joined the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, so Finwe is evil as well; he still continued strangling Indis despite him seeing that instead of an orc, it was her. I love this. hahaha!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this; kind of half-and-half. Please comment and leave kudos! Follow me on tumblr: @narijem


End file.
